The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vitex agnus-castus. The new Vitex will hereafter be referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Bailtextwo’. ‘Bailtextwo’ is a new cultivar of Vitex agnus-castus grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘Bailtextwo’ arose from open pollination of Vitex agnus-castus ‘Flora Ann’ (not patented) as the female parent. The male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Bailtextwo’ was selected as a single unique plant from the progeny of the open-pollination in 2015 after evaluation for growth habit, foliage, and flower characteristics.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-hardwood stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2015. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.